Terrified
by mida malek
Summary: Dean could now understand why Caine had done exactly what Lucifer asked of him. He now knew what it felt like to give your everything for someone, only to be called guilty and selfish. He knew how it felt to be betrayed. Takes place after Sam tells Dean he wouldn't save him. don't read if you don't like pain and grief.
1. Betrayed

Betrayed

Dean pushed back at the tears in his eyes and shot his bedroom door behind him. He took a few deep breaths that did nothing to help him calm down. He felt sick down to his stomach. He wanted to crash something but he knew better than to do it. He knew exactly what he was supposed to do.

It was time.

So he started packing what little belonging he had. Sam's last words were echoing in his head as he put his jeans in his duffle. It was like somebody just kept stabbing him in his guts. He knew too damn well what was next for him.

He could now understand why Caine had done exactly what Lucifer asked of him. He now knew what it felt like to give your everything for someone, only to be called guilty and selfish.

He knew how it felt to be betrayed.

It all just hurt too much. He thought about every single time he had died for Sam. Every time he had killed for Sam, sacrificed other people to save his baby brother. And it HURT.

He remembered Sam getting stabbed and feeling the life drain out of his brother in his arms. He remembered how it felt to be hopeless, useless. To feel empty.

And he remembered getting ripped to shreds by hellhounds and he remembered burning in hell. And he remembered that in all those moments all that made him go on was Sam. The fact that Sammy was ok and alive.

He remembered dying to bargain with death to get back Sam's soul. Killing Benny, willing to kill Cas, letting all the demons walk the earth. He remembered all of it too well.

And then he remembered Sam running off to Stanford and leaving him behind with John. He remembered Sam leaving him to go find John. Sam leaving to be with Ruby. Sam leaving to be normal again. Sam leaving Dean to wander around in purgatory for a damn fucking year to have a dog and a girlfriend. Sam wanting to go back to college.

Then he realized how stupid he had been all these years. He realized he should have seen it all years ago.

Sam had never wanted Dean around.

He didn't know how he had ended up in his car, all his stuff in one duffle on the shotgun. It was a little ironic. That seat had been Sam's place for so long. Dean had watched Sam sleep, breathe, laugh and cry on that seat.

Dean knew Sam's words had broken something deep inside him. He could feel it. His tears were slowly drying off and his breathing was getting back to normal. He wasn't patting or sobbing anymore.

All he felt was so much _rage _and_ pain. _Nothing else.

He clinched his jaw and hit at the wheel a few times. Pure rage was rising inside of him.

FINE! It was all just fine. Dean was so fucking tired of trying anyways. He was tired of trying to make Sam want him, accept him._ !_ If Sam hated Dean so much, if he didn't think Dean was worthy of saving, then Dean had no interest in trying to make him.

Not anymore. Not after years of trying to be the one Sam could count on only to have it thrown in his face. He was done playing the hero.

"Cas. Call for Cas. He will help you."

"Shut the fuck up. Cas is long gone. The sooner you accept it the better. Cas never cared for you either. No one does. Never have never will. So suck it up."

Great. Now he was talking to himself.

He didn't hesitate this time when he took his phone and dialed "666".

"Hello Dean. Long time no talk. How's your moose?"

"Shut up Crowley. He's not my anything."

"Trouble in paradise?"

Dean took a deep breath.

"I want in."


	2. Flustered

Flustered

Sam jumped awake as the bunker's door was slammed loudly. He sat straight in his bed, wondering why it had taken Dean so long to go out and drink himself stupid drunk.

He got out of the bed, wandering to the kitchen to grab something to eat. He knew he wasn't going to get any sleep that night. At least not until Dean came back.

He made himself some salad and started eating while he waited for his big brother. Sometimes he wondered if Dean was ever going to grow up.

He knew his last words to Dean had been harsh but at the moment he had been so angry and hurt and terrified of all the things Dean would do to keep him around that he'd just wanted to make it stop.

But now after a few hours he could clearly see how Dean would take his words. Dean and his childish self loathe. Dean, who was constantly looking for a proof to tell him that no one wanted him.

It was only then that he noticed it was nearly dawn and Dean wasn't back. He suddenly felt like bats were flying in his stomach so he went to check Dean's room. He had no idea why but somehow he was dragged to go and take a look.

He opened the door and stepped inside, freezing dead still in the door way.

"Shit." He whispered to the empty room. He attacked the empty walls where there used to be Dean's weapons and then the very empty closet.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" he pushed back his hair and felt sick to his very core.

"What have I done?" he whispered to no one as he leaned against the now empty wall and fell to the floor. He felt like he was gonna break into shaky sobs any second.

Dean was gone. His big brother, the man he loved and depended on the most in this world. He knew this was not a good thing. Dean + the mark of Caine + feeling rejected and unwanted resulted nothing but disaster. He cursed himself inwardly for pushing Dean over the edge.

He wanted to look for Dean. He needed to. But he knew better than anyone that he wouldn't find him. The Dean from 2 years ago he could find in a blink of eyes but the new Dean he knew squat about.

Lately he had spent so much time separating himself from his big brother that he didn't have time to pay attention to the guy. And now he could see how wrong he had been. How was he so blind to Dean's pain? His brother had needed Sam so much by his side that he had tricked him to let an angel in. Sam knew better than anyone how much Dean hated working with angels or demons. And now Dean was working with Crowley. He had after Sam had told him to leave. What made him not do it again now that he thought he had lost Sam for good?

He let his tears fall as he lied down on Dean's empty bed. It smelt like Dean. the mixture of leather and shampoo and something sweet that was purely his brother. Even the mattress was still in the shape of Dean's body.

He smiled bitterly as he remembered Dean telling him about the memory foam. It felt like years had passed since that day. He closed his eyes and let himself sink in the utter sadness that was taking over his heart.

It had only been a month ago when he thought everything was gonna be alright. Dean had finally opened up about his feelings and he had been ok and felt like there was hope for the two of them. That maybe this wouldn't end bloody for them.

He thought about where Dean might be. Maybe he was with Cas.

Shit, Cas. Sam cursed himself for being so stupid as he sat straight and called for his friend to come.

"Hey Cas, uh man I know you're pretty busy but can you please come here? It's Dean… he's … uh… he's gone. I need your help man. I don't know what to do."

Seconds later he heard the ruffles of wings and turned to face Cas.

"Sam? What is it?" he tilted his head in a worried expression.

"Dean… he just took off. I can't find him."

"Did you try?" came the reply and Sam let his head hang.

"No… i…"

"Sam I think Dean has a good reason for leaving. It's best if you give him some space. When I told you to call him you should have done so, now is just too late."

"You don't know that Cas. This is Dean… he'll always come back to me… he will never give up on me…"

The sad smile on Cas' face did nothing to ease Sam's uneasy stomach.

"Why did you call me here Sam?"

"Please find him and bring him back." Sam said his voice low.

"Why would he come back Sam? So you can push him away some more? Truth is he's just a human and he has limits. You …"

"Cas. Please. He has the mark of Caine and I think he might do something stupid. I know I messed up but right now is not the time for the pep talk."

Castiel stared at him a moment longer before disappearing with another fluster of wings.


	3. Strengthened

Strengthened

Dean pulled out the demon knife from the lifeless body at his feet and stood straight, not letting his guard down.

"Crowley?"

Dean called and didn't even blink as the king of hell appeared by his side.

"You got it?" he asked staring the short vessel down.

"Of course I did." Came the British accent and Crowley handed him the ugly blade. Dean didn't mention that he had felt the blade getting closer to him or that he felt better than he had in years as soon as he touched the weapon.

He felt calm and powerful. Irresistible. And best of all he could care less that Sam didn't love him. he didn't feel like he wanted to end his own life.

He felt distanced, as if he was given a new perspective.

He now understood how the good of many really did outweigh the good of a few.

So what if a few people died if it meant the others could live happily.

He closed his right hand around the blade and suddenly the whole world was blank to his eyes. All he saw was the blade and his mission.

He had a knight of hell to kill and he would kill anything that stood in his way.

"Dean!" he didn't so much as jumped when a deep voice started behind him and turned to face Castiel, the blade still tight in his grip.

"Castiel." He stared at the angel. He wasn't going to be a problem. He tilted his head staring at the angel and he didn't feel anything.

Castiel took his hand and stared at the red mark there.

"What have you done?"

"It's a mean to an end!" Dean growled under his breath, pulling his hand free.

"Dammit Dean!" Castiel looked really concerned. Huh. NOW they cared. And they didn't care about him. No. they cared about the world and what he was capable of doing to it now.

He looked at Cas rolling his eyes.

"Look, you find heaven, you drop a dime. Mean time, I got a night to kill."

Castiel looked at him in a way he had never seen before. As if he was… disgusted. Wow. That's really reach.

"Drop the blade Dean." Castiel ordered.

Dean smirked.

"Why?"

Now he was giving him this funny look, as if he was expecting Dean to find something there and just drop the blade. It was a little funny.

"Dean…"

"Castiel, I suggest you leave." Dean said and wanted to laugh as he saw the hurt come to the angel's eyes.

There was a whoosh of wings and Castiel disappeared.

Dean turned to Crowley.

"Find the bitch."

Then he let go of the blade and took it with his left hand, feeling the calm leave his body.

He knew Crowley had left.

And he had told Cas to leave. What the hell?

But it was for the best. He couldn't afford Cas or Sam weighing him down. He knew they would screw this up. He was all alone in this.

Somehow he felt he had always been alone.

He stepped out of the old smelly warehouse and left for his car.

He needed to get laid tonight.

Sam jumped as Castiel appeared by his side. He knew the answer to his question even before he asked it.

"He didn't want to talk did he?"

"Sam… Dean needs help…"

"I know Cas and I didn't mean to push him away like this I just…"

Castiel cut him off.

"You don't understand. I mean he needs help like you did when you had lost your soul. He's becoming something none of us can control."

Sam felt his heart stop.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the mark of Caine."

Sam froze. He knew there was something really off with his brother lately, but he had been so into his own problems that he didn't stop to think why. He just assumed Dean was hurt.

"Why did you let him do this Sam?"

"I… Cas this happened when we weren't talking. I found out about it when it was done."

Castiel leaned his back to the table sighing.

"You should have called him Sam…"

Ok, enough was enough. Sam couldn't take this anymore.

"Cas! Stop blaming everything on me. Yeah I did a wrong thing but this is not MY fault. Dean is the one who's so weak, he can't live without his little brother. I tell him to leave and the first thing he does is go down in a suicide mission. I tell him I wouldn't save him and he takes off with CROWLEY. He KNEW it was wrong and yet he did it. So don't blame me for his stupidity."

Castiel looked at him in disbelief and only then Sam realized what he had said.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean…" he took his head in his hand and Cas put his hand on his back, comforting him.

"I know Sam… I know you care about Dean… but he doesn't. and unless you find a way to show him… I'm afraid we can't stop him."

Sam took in a deep breath.

"I need a moment… can you keep an eye on him? from afar?"

Castiel looked like he wanted to protest but after a second he nodded once.

"Of course."

Sam heard the flatter of wings and turned to look around him.

The bunker was so empty without Dean there. Sam missed the smell of burgers Dean would make him. he missed the dead man's rope Dean wore. He missed the feeling of … home.

He missed his big brother.

He found himself in Dean's room, searching the stuff his brother had left behind. He hadn't taken much, just enough to get by. Sam figured with the whole mark thing, that wouldn't be much.

When he was going through Dean's closet, he found his old duffle there. Sam hadn't seen this one since… since before he went to hell.

He took the bad and he was taken aback when he realized it was heavy. There was something in it.

He looked around, feeling like he was betraying Dean. but his curiosity got the best of him and he opened it.

It was a mess in it. At first Sam thought these were papers Dean had just used to keep the bag full, so it kept its shape.

He started taking out the papers and then he felt his heart stop. Oh god… he knew these…

"Dean…" he murmured as if he was scared his brother would hear his voice.

He took the paper on the top and unfolded it, it was a little painting obviously drawn by a kid. It was of two little boys, hand in hand, and behind them was a black car.

Sam remembered drawing this one. He had been 5 and Dean had fought a bully to take this drawing back. He knew for a long time his brother had kept the drawing in his pocket, taken it everywhere.

There were other paintings, some notes he had written back then to Dean, letting him know he would be late. The little Christmas cards, little gifts… they were all there.

He opened the little zipper inside the bag and pulled out what he thought would be a shoe lace or something.

When he recognized the familiar horns and head of the amulet he knew he had died a little in his heart just then.

Dean had kept it. He had gone back and fished it out of that bin can and he had kept it. With all these other stuff.

But that wasn't the worst part.

There was a notebook. It looked like the one their dad had used to write down his hunts. But this one was in a much better shape.

He opened it and recognized Dean's handwriting.

_**Dean Winchester**_

_**2001**_

He flipped a page and he knew he wasn't meant to read these. But how could he not? He had spent years, trying to get inside Dean's head, find out what he was thinking. This was his only way of knowing.

_**So, ummm, hi I guess.**_

_**I don't know how dad does this, but he told me writing will help. I feel stupid trying this out but… hey it's dad. He's always right, right?**_

_**Great! Now I feel like I'm talking to myself.**_

_**Whatever.**_

_**Sam left two weeks ago. He had a big fight with dad. Dad told him not to come back. And Sam left.**_

_**I wanted to take his side, he's a smart kid. Smartest I know. He deserves that fancy life… he's not like me. **_

_**I really wanted to take his side, but… I didn't want dad to leave me. I knew Sam would eventually leave me, but dad? No.. he needs me around. **_

_**After he went I had a big fight with dad too. I begged him to call Sammy and say he was sorry. But he didn't. he said if Sam wanted out he better stay out. Both feet in or both feet out. **_

_**I miss him like hell. That's why dad gave me this. He said writing would help…**_

_**Well I don't feel any better…**_

_**This is just stupid!**_

Sam tried to keep his tears. he flipped another page. The date showed it had been a few months since Dean had written the first page. This one was for Christmas. His first Christmas at Stanford. When he had met Jess.

_**Went to see Sammy tonight. I had a present made for him.**_

_**He has a girl now. He has a life. And I'm not in it.**_

_**Now I understand he didn't leave dad, or the life… he left ME…**_

_**God, I miss him so much…**_

Sam touched the last words, it looked like they had been wet. Dean had cried. Even if one tear, he had cried because he had needed Sam.

"Oh God… Dean… I'm so sorry… I never left you…" He whispered under his breath.

He flipped a few pages. Then something caught his eyes and he looked at the page. It was blood.

_**I got hurt pretty bad tonight. Came back to our motel, dad wasn't here. Patched myself up. I thought I'm gonna hold out till he gets back…**_

_**Then I realized he had taken all his stuff. Everything.**_

_**He's gone…**_

_**Just like Sam is… just like mom…**_

_**Maybe he calls me… **_

Sam could imagine Dean, alone, sitting by himself and drowning in his self-loathe. He flipped another page.

_**Dad hasn't been back. He doesn't pick up the phone. I just got a message from him saying I gotta be careful. Don't know what to do…**_

_**Wish Sammy was here… he's always been the smart one. The one with a brain.**_

_**Maybe he's right… maybe I AM nothing but dad's little soldier… but is that a bad thing?**_

_**Man, I miss the kid so much…**_

Sam knew the date before he even saw it. This was two nights before Dean had come for him. before everything went to hell…

He took the notebook and got up, the amulet around his neck now. He would get this back to Dean and he would get his brother back.

But before that he needed to read the rest of this book.


	4. Are you happy now?

Are you happy now…?

Dean closed his eyes and took a breath. He would do this. He didn't care what it took, he was gonna do it. He opened his eyes and opened the door, walking in on a sprawled Crowley.

"Hello Dean! love the crazy bloodlust in your eyes." Crowley spoke. Something was not right, his new instincts agreed with his hunter ones. Something was definitely off. He raised the blade to his chest and hit it a few times to show that if this was some kind of game, Crowley could consider himself dead.

"Let's not waste time." Crowley sure got the message. "I'll take you to Abaddon."

Dean saw the blood on his hand. Oh great. But his body was not really responding the way it always did to a trap. He was calm. Mad, but calm.

"It's not far." Crowley was trying to say something with his eyes. Dean wasn't stupid of course. He had felt them before Crowley even said his last words. He turned and pushed the blade deep in the demon attacking him, then he threw him away. He was about to launch again when the familiar force pulled his body back, and he hit the wall. Ouch. He hated this feeling. When his feet weren't on the solid ground.

"A boy and his blade. And still, no match for the new queen." Came the greetings. Dean was about to open his mouth when she twisted her hand and dammit, it really hurt. This was not how he planned things and his body was really not happy with his situation.

"So first… you'll die… painfully." Abaddon chuckled.

Nope. Definitely not ok. He struggled to get his hand to move.

"And then Crowley will watch his son die… and then the king himself… and blade destroyed."

Did she just threaten his blade? Oh no. she would pay for that one.

"That's quite a to-do list."

If it was before the blade Dean would have been talking by now. But as of the moment his mind and body weren't really worried about that part. All he knew was that he had to kill that bitch. He looked at the blade and tried again. Aha! His hand was moving. He didn't even notice the mark was burning.

He did notice that Abaddon was not happy about his actions. She frowned and applied more force. Of course Dean wasn't noticing. There was a ring in his ear, blocking everything except the task ahead. Kill. Abbadon.

His feet touched the floor and he glared at the bitch. She moved her hand again, this time Dean stumbled but didn't hit the wall. He started walking towards the demon.

Another spin. A kind of wind started at the collide of the forces. Dean had never felt more powerful in his life. Not even when he was a vampire.

Another push from Abbadon. The blade was thrown away from his grip and he hit the wall again.

She smiled but Dean wasn't scared. He knew he would kill her. But he really liked to do it sooner. His brain was getting impatient. He could now feel the burn of the mark.

He glared at the blade and it was like his body was calling the missing piece. He felt the link like an invisible thread and he pulled at it. The blade shook a little at its place before it was forced back into his tight grip. Aha! Now we're talking. He came down on the floor again and he started walking to the bitch. He didn't even blink as he forced the blade in her body and it felt good to push her up in the air, holding off nothing but his blade. She was dying just like any normal demon. Read light flashing from her eyes and mouth and were the blade was in her body. He pulled it out and she fell to the floor, very much dead. But he wasn't satisfied. He kneeled on the floor and started punching here face with the hand holding the blade. Her face broke and blood came flooding out, making his hands red and wet. He punched her again and again. The blood was now splashing on his face and he could smell it. It was satisfying. He doesn't know how long he kept at it but when he was finally satisfied, there wasn't much of her face left and his sleeves were soaked in blood. He let go of the blade and it was like at that same moment he realized what he had done. He felt sick a little but there was no fear or regret in his mind. He liked the rush of power in his body. He looked at Crowley and smirked.

"I think it's safe to say she's dead for good." he got to his feet and handed his knife to Crowley.

"Gotta say, didn't give her enough credit. She used our trick on you."

Crowley oddly didn't say anything and just took the knife, struggling to get the bullet out.

If Dean didn't know better he'd say Crowley was scared of him.

Dean fished his phone out and ignored the hundred missed calls from Sam. He dialed Cas' phone and oh it felt so good to say those words as soon as Cas picked up.

"The bitch is dead. We can get to the heaven situation now."

"Dean? Dean where are you?"

"None of your business. What do you got on the angel case? Any news?"

Castiel seemed like he wanted to comment on the whole Sam and mark so Dean continued.

"I don't wanna hear a word about the mark Cas. Or Sam."

"Dean! your brother can help." Alright. That sounded logical.

"Fine. The news?"

"I can't tell you over the phone!"

"Oh you're kidding me right?"

"No Dean… this is not a subject I would joke about."

Dean took a breath. Fucking angels.

"Text me the address. I'll take Sam too."

"Be careful Dean."

Dean hung up and turned the car to the bunker. It wasn't far from where he was at the moment.

Sam was reading the notebook. Dean's handwriting was familiar and it made him feel better. He checked on his phone. He must have left Dean a hundred messages. God dammit. He slid his hands on his face to rub the sleep out. He wanted to keep reading. He needed to know more about Dean. not the Dean he thought he knew. This Dean was different. This was a side Sam would swear no one had seen before. The next name in the notebook made him think about those first months he was hunting with Dean.

_**Cassie. I went out with her today. Again. This makes it 4 times.**_

_**She makes me forget. She doesn't look at me like I'm a freak. She doesn't sound like she will run away from me. **_

_**I think I might be…**_

Of course Dean hadn't written the words. Not even this Dean would confess like this. He smiled. That case they had worked with Cassie. Dean had been so… cute…

Sam sighed and closed the notebook. He was pretty sure how things had gone from there and Dean hadn't written much anymore. It ended with the one he had written before coming to get Sam.

He yawned and looked at his watch. 2 AM. he should get some sleep. He put the notebook away and lied back on his bed.

His last thought before he went to sleep was Dean's words. 'She doesn't look at me like I'm a freak…'

All those years he had thought he was the only one feeling like a freak.

Dean got to the bunker around 4 in the morning and got in the bunker. By the looks of it Sam was asleep. He went straight for his room and fished out his phone, picking an AC/DC song. Haha. Let's see if Sam has missed him.

He pressed play and sure enough Sam started awake, pointing him with a gun. Not the first time he was at this end of Sam's gun or he'd be a bit scared.

"Nice reflexes." Dean looked at his brother trying not to smile. "Better hair."

Sam stared at him for a second.

"Dean! what's wrong with you? I could've shot you!" he paused. "Where the hell have you been? I left you a hundred messages."

Dean leaned and took Sam's boots, throwing them at Sam.

"We got work to do so put on your dancing shoes, let's boogie."

And with that he was out of the room.

Sam lied back on his bed for a few seconds. What the hell?

He got out of his room in 5 minutes going to ask Dean what the hell he was doing.

"Dean! what the hell? Where were you?"

"Sam. You wanted me out, so I got out."

Oh that was rich. Sam had never told Dean he wanted him out. Alright maybe he sounded a bit like it but he never wanted Dean out.

"I never…"

"Yes Sam. You did. Let's just not talk about it. What we always do." He smirked.

Dean was being an asshole and Sam was getting mad again.

"Then why are you back? If you're so sure why are you here?"

"I called Cas. He said there was something going down in Missouri. He said you can help. So I'm here." He was playing with the… was that the first blade?

"What kind of something?"

"He said he couldn't talk about it on the phone." Dean said packing the blade.

"Why?"

"Because he's a weird guy… ok? he's a weird, dorky little guy." Dean said, looking frustrated with the angel and his odd actions.

"But he happens to have an army of angels behind him that even though I hate to say it, if wanna have a shot with Metatrone will might be useful."

Sam frowned.

"Meta… Dean… don't we have to get Abbadon first? Now that you have… the blade?" he pointed at the brown leather covering the blade.

Dean smirked proudly.

"Already have Sammy."

Wow. Dean had… killed the knight of hell. That was…

"And you couldn't answer the fucking phone? Or call me to tell me?" he was getting mad again and Dean was not far behind.

"Sam… I didn't call you back, or answer you because I knew exactly what you would do. You would make sure that you were right along beside me, going into that room.!"

"Oh you mean like we always do? Because we're actually partners in this? And we watch each other's backs?"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"Try me Dean!"

"The first time I touched that blade I knew. I knew that I wouldn't be stopped. I knew I would take down Abbadon and anything else if I had to. And it wasn't a hero thing. You know? It wasn't… it was just calm… I knew… and I had to do it alone Sammy…" Dean knew this conversation would be much harder if he was the old Dean. he wasn't sure if this new guy was ok or not to be honest.

"Oh of course. So it was just another time where you had to protect me!" Sam's words came slapping him. Dean was not going to get mad.

"You could have get napped by Abbadon and she could have bargained her way out. We couldn't afford to screw this up."

"Look... I'm glad it worked out, ok? I am. And I'm glad the blade gives you strength or calm or whatever… but Dean… I gotta say I'm starting to think the blade has been doing something else to you!"

Huh. Newsflash Sam Winchester. You're starting to think? Don't be so hard on yourself brother you're gonna pull a muscle or something. That would be what the old Dean would say.

"Yeah? Like what?"

"I don't know… like something TO YOU… look, till we know what's up why don't we store the blade somewhere safe?"

Somewhere away from you… Dean could hear the unsaid words. Typical Sam. But Dean was not letting this one be Sam's to win. He was gonna stand his ground.

"No!"

"Dean! come on. We don't need the first blade… let's just leave it here…"

"Sam. I decided that the stick that can kill anything, might come in handy. So… sue me!"

"Dean… how many times have we been around this block? Magic that powerful comes with a price and right now we don't know what that price is."

"I'm fine! I'm fan-freaking-tastic." Dean said sarcastically.

"And I'm glad. Honestly. I'm not saying we burry the thing, I'm just saying we just save it for when we really need it… Crowley, Metotrone… the big buss fights. You don't have to have it with you all the time, right? I mean… just leave it… please!"

Dean looked at Sam trying not to laugh at the guy. He so had no idea what he was talking about. But he knew his brother and Sam wouldn't get off the topic. So Dean humored him and put the blade down on the table not trying to hide his sinister smile.

"No problem."

"Thank you…" Sam said before Dean took the duffle and walked away. Dammit. This was not going how Sam had wanted it.

Great. Just great. Everything was going south-ways and Sam felt helpless. Cas lost his army because of Dean, Dean just killed Tessa, Tessa… and he didn't even seem sorry. Sam was scared. Something was up with his brother. He wasn't his brother anymore.

What were they going to do now…

He waited till they were in the bunker, and then he blew up.

"So…Dean? Uh… we gonna talk about this or what?"

"About what? Yeah I lied, but you were being an infant."

"Wow… even for you that apology sucked!"

"Oh I'm not apologizing." Dean had had enough. If they were gonna do this, they'd do it his way.

"I'm telling you how it's gonna be."

"Dean…"

"The blade is the only thing that can kill Metotrone and I am the only one who can use it. So from here on, I'm calling the shots, capiche?" Dean said.

Sam looked like he was gonna explode. And god help him, dean felt good about it.

"Until I put that blade in that douchebag's heart, we are not a team. This is a dictatorship. Now you don't have to like it, but that's how it's gonna be."

Sam just took a breath and went for his room.

He really preferred to spend time with the Dean in the notebook. This new guy wasn't his brother and Sam was scared shitless.


End file.
